


Mason

by Wolfgirl19



Series: Life of Liam: A South Park One Shot Series [4]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe-New Kid Is a Mutant, First Aid, Gen, Mild Injuries, New Kid uses sign language, Wingfic, mild anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl19/pseuds/Wolfgirl19
Summary: In Part 4, Liam finds a kid like himself: a fellow mutant. And in his house of all places.
Series: Life of Liam: A South Park One Shot Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042968
Kudos: 4





	Mason

**Author's Note:**

> This new character will be based on another version of New Kid I made for Stick of Truth. Heck, we may eventually see an entire New Kid ensemble. Anyways, hope you enjoy Part 4!

Something made a loud crashing sound within the house, waking up Liam from a deep sleep. He groggily looked around his room, seeing that nothing broke into the bedroom, unlike his encounters with the aliens and underpants gnomes during his first two nights in South Park, beings who definitely broke in and entered his room. Deciding to investigate, Liam got out of his bed, slowly opening his bedroom door to peak into the hallway.

To Liam's relief, nothing was there.

Stepping out into the hallway, he heard a yelp from downstairs. It sounded eerily like it came from a boy his age. Liam quietly descended downstairs, tip-toeing through the living room and reaching the kitchen entryway, flipping the kitchen light switch. The ceiling light shone brightly, revealing a boy wearing a white shirt and pants standing in the center of the kitchen, grasping one of his hands against his chest.

The boy appeared pale and thin, his long, thin brown hair messy in places, some of it sticking to the left side of his face, barely covering the long stitch that reached from his left cheekbone to his chin. Liam's attention, however, were on the boy's wings, a pale brown color. Diverting his focus back on the boy, Liam walked closer to him, the boy backing away in fear as he kept his blue eyes on Liam.

"Please don't hurt me," the boy quickly signed.

Liam stopped his approach, wondering what to do. He then had an idea. He spread out his own wings, careful not to hit the table next to him. The boy looked on with wonder, Liam's act calming him down, until Liam pulled his wings back into his pajamas. 

"You're a mutant, just like me."

"Yep," Liam signed back."

"And you speak sign?"

"That too. And I promise I will not hurt you, since I'd rather help someone of the same mutation."

It was then Liam saw the boy was surrounded by bits and pieces of glass on the tile flooring, a trail of them behind the boy leading to underneath the shattered window where he must've broken in from. A small stone was spotted among the shards, the stone Liam guessed was used to break the window.

"So," Liam began. "Why did you break in through one of my kitchen windows?"

"Food," he signed. "I assumed you wouldn't be home before breaking in."

The boy's signing caused Liam to spot the glass bits stuck in one of his hands, the same hand he held against his chest when not speaking in sign. Liam went to open a nearby drawer to retrieve a small first aid kit, taking it back to the table he and the boy were standing next to. He placed it on the table to open it up, grabbing a pair of tweezers. He held out his free hand to the boy, who looked unsure what to make of the gesture. Liam placed the tweezers on the table to sign,

"I'll have to look at what's wrong with your hand if you don't mind, and see if I can remove those glass bits."

The boy reluctantly put his hand in Liam's, giving him a better look at what was wrong. A few small glass shards, small like a bead, poked out of his hand's skin, but the resulting cuts weren't bad enough to warrant serious medical attention. Using a free hand, Liam grabbed the tweezers, steadily picking out the shards, the boy not responding nor making a sound save for the occasional flinch every few pieces. Once finished, the boy took his hand back while Liam dug through the kit for the alcohol wipes and band aids. 

The sound of footsteps echoed from the living room, Liam turning his head to see his mother entering, looking sleepy and disheveled in her pink robe.

"Liam?" she yawned. "What are you doing up this..." she spotted the shattered window, fearing a break in. But what really caught her attention was the winged boy standing next to the table with Liam. "And who is that?" she demanded.

The boy shook violently in response to her demanding voice, his blue eyes fixed on her like she was about to hurt him. Realizing she frightened him, she backtracked her statement.

"Sorry," she apologized in calmer voice, the boy starting to shake less. "I didn't mean to do that." she noticed the way the boy held his hand against his chest. "Are you hurt?" she asked gently "Want me to look at your hand?"

She bent on her knees to meet his eye level, Liam standing next to her with the alcohol wipes and band aids. She extended her hand to the boy, and despite his feelings of anxiety, allowed himself to put his cut hand in hers.

"Those cuts aren't too bad," she assured. "Just some scratches to wipe and stick some band aids on. Mind giving me one of the wipes, Liam?"

He opened a wipe packet, unfolding and handing the palm sized wipe to her.

"Now this may sting for a bit," she warned. "But I promise it won't last long."

She dabbed the wipe on his cuts, the boy fidgeting a few times.

"I know, I know. Now we can use the band aids. Liam?"

He handed her the smaller of the band aids, placing them over each tiny cut, pushing them down gently to make them stay on the boy's hand.

"There we go. Feels better, doesn't it?"

The boy nodded, observing the work she did.

"Do you have a name?"

"Subject M," he signed. "But my caretaker called me by my preferred name Mason."

She took in the information before responding. "Caretaker? Subject name? Are you an escaped mutant like my son Liam?"

"Liam?"

"She's referring to me," Liam answered.

"Oh. And yes, I've escaped recently. Don't remember how long, though, and I'm unsure what to do."

"But why break into our house, Mason?"

"Sorry ma'am. I was hoping you wouldn't be home or something so I could find a bite to eat."

"Give me a second," she told Mason as she stood up, going to the fridge and fetching a stick of string cheese. "Here, have this. It's a quick and easy snack."

Mason took the string cheese, hastily removing and tossing the wrapper, eating it in only three bites.

"My my, you must be starving. Are you in need of anything else, though? Like shelter or safety?"

"I'm not really sure," Mason admitted. 

"If you want, you can stay with us," Liam offered. "If mom allows it, though."

"Liam, he's around your age, alone in the world, so of course I'll allow him to stay, that is if he wants to." She turned to Mason. "I know my husband will object the idea at first, but it's a better option than dealing with the authorities, being asked a million questions by the cops or paramedics, and maybe being sent back to whoever imprisoned you. And trust me, we know what's its like, being alone in a world where you're hunted by forces far stronger than yourself, running and hiding the only option available for survival and freedom. But if you don't want to stay, I understand, but I hope we can still help you anyway we can."

Mason was thinking to himself, wondering if he should take the doffer. Knowing how kind Liam and his mother were to him, and the fact he met another mutant who at least didn't backstab him like last time, and that said mutant had a human mother who understood his struggle to be free of his creators and captors, he made his decision.

"Okay," he signed. "I agree to stay."

She bent down to place a hand on his shoulder. "You've made the right choice. We'll promise to keep you safe."

"Honey, what's going on down here?" Liam's father interrupted as he walked into the kitchen. The moment he saw what was happening, he asked,

"And why is there another winged kid in out kitchen, and why is the window in pieces?"

"I'll explain," she said, standing up and walking him out of the kitchen.

Liam and Mason listened in on their conversation, Liam's dad clearly objecting the idea of letting Mason stay, citing that they didn't need to hide another mutant kid given their current circumstances, Liam's mother counterarguing that Mason had nowhere else to go, the combination of anger and slight worry in their voices getting louder with every word.

"Are they always like this?" Mason asked.

"Oh yeah. You'll get used to it. It's just that they get heated discussing on how to stay hidden from 'them.' I call it anger born of worry."

"Who's 'them' by the way?"

"The term we use for people and organizations that hunt and exploit beings like us, of course."

"Oh."

The argument eventually calmed down, Liam's parents coming to an agreement.

"Okay," his father said. "But Mason must be on his best behavior if he's going to stay with us. And we'll need to speak with someone who can forge us some custody documents just in case social services comes knocking."

"I'm glad you could see some sense," his mother agreed.

They entered the kitchen to share the news.

"Alright," his dad began. "You can stay and hide out with us Mason, but you must be on your best behavior and not engage in actions or activities that could draw in unwanted attention for yourself. And please try to not make a scene, especially around police and social services, until we can get you forged custody paperwork."

Mason wasn't sure what the last part meant, but he nodded anyway.

"Good. Now come on, I'll get you some quilts so you can sleep on the couch. Besides, all of us should get some sleep."

"And I'll call a repairman for the window in the morning," his mother added.

As soon as they left, Mason could barely contain his excitement, wrapping his arms around Liam for a tight hug, Liam only able to hug back, staying like this until Liam's mother called them into the living room. Liam helped Mason get settled on the couch, tossing a few quilts his father dug out of the hallway closet over him, Mason temporally trapped under the quilt pile before poking his head and arms out like a gopher in a hole.

"Thanks you, for the food, the shelter, fixing my hand, and the quilts," Mason signed. "I promise I won't be much trouble."

"I'm sure you won't," Liam signed back. "Goodnight."

Mason went to sleep as Liam climbed back upstairs to his room, wondering how life will be now that a fellow mutant was living with him.


End file.
